


[podfic] Sworn to Lucidity

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Diary/Journal, F/M, Mal Was Right, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is awake. Dom sleeps on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sworn to Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sworn to Lucidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234217) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



> Thank you to GloriaMundi for her kind permission. Made for the inestimable Majoline, who deserves nothing but sweetness and joy.

Title: Sworn to Lucidity  
Length: 35:50  
File Size/Type: 16.41 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5eu2d0aw0mqpprd)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/xysd)


End file.
